Irene Slayer
Summary ] Irene Slayer is an immensely powerful Squire empowered by Izreldan, she is Jake Caster’s best friend and she fought alongside him in the God War. Irene was born to the Slayer family in Uruk, Mesopotamia; even before gaining her powers, she was a highly proficient and skilled warrior feared by many. As the Slayer family was in an alliance with the Caster family, Irene and Jake were almost always seen together, and their friendship was a reminder of the peace between the families. During the Uruk period, Irene and Jake became known as the duo Gilgamesh and Enkidu after slaying several dangerous supernatural creatures that threatened the city; when the Mesopotamian Pantheon destroyed Uruk, the duo left for Egypt and continued their adventures there. Irene later fought in the God War and became feared worldwide by men and gods alike when she killed Ares, the God of War himself, in fair combat; after the war, she remained by Jake’s side, refusing to leave as she knew he was pain after losing Ra. In the modern era, she enlisted in the SCP Foundation alongside Jake and became known as one of their powerful operatives after she fought Dr. Kondraki to a standstill. Appearance Irene has the appearance of a normal teenager, she is fairly tall and has long red hair with green eyes. She has a slim and toned body due to the intense combat training and physical conditioning she went through in the Slayer family. She is almost always seen wearing her signature skin-tight bodysuit that Izreldan made for her, it is lined with Neutronium (neutron star metal) and was enchanted by Jake Caster to automatically repair itself if damaged. Personality Irene is very kind and is openly friendly to others, but similar to Izreldan, she is known to be violent and sadistic at times. She is a very loyal friend, never leaving Jake Caster's side after the God War, she always offered him support and tried to make him happy. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Irene Slayer Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old but physically 18 Classification: Squire Date of Birth: Unknown *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' Unknown Birthplace: Uruk, Mesopotamia Weight: Unknown Height: 5'10" Likes: Her boyfriend Adam, her best friend Jake, her mentor Izreldan Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Irene likes to travel the world and go on dates with Adam MBTI: ESFJ Marital Status: In a relationship with Adam Crimson Status: Alive Affiliation: SCP Foundation The Proxies Previous Affiliation: The Knights of the Round Table Themes: Main Theme: Red Like Roses Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A | 5-C | Low 2-C | 1-B. Higher with Overcharge Mode Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction, Pressure Point Combat, Afterimage Creation, Shockwave Creation, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Aether Manipulation, Danmaku, Weapon Manipulation (Can summon her sword into her hands), Regeneration (High-Mid; Squires possess superior regeneration to Proxies, which can reform their bodies from being blown apart violently), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Extremely Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Highly Skilled Swordsman, Durability Negation and Healing Factor Nullification with her sword Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Clashed with and killed Ares, who was considered at the moment to be the single most powerful God on Earth, even more powerful than the Elder Gods, due to being empowered by the outbreak of the greatest war the world would ever experience. When fully serious, she could contend with Jake Caster when the latter was using his Maximum Magic. Fought with Odin, Dagda, and Amaterasu all at the same time and put them on the defensive) | Moon level (Fought Dr. Kondraki to a stalemate when the latter had previously stomped Jake with little effort. Stronger than Monica Pinkston, who can materialize weapons capable of busting celestial satellites. Depowered Izreldan commented that Irene was stronger than him) | Universe level+ (Comparable to The Archon and managed to slightly stagger Uriel) | Hyperverse level (Fought Arbitus one-on-one and drew blood from him with her attacks, making her comparable to Evolved Jeff). Higher with Overcharge Mode (Fought with Restored Arbitus and visibly harmed him with her attacks) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Jake Caster with Accel. Her attacks were so fast that Odin could barely block them and she later matched three Elder Gods in combat at the same time) | FTL (Comparable to Dr. Kondraki) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with a casual Uriel in combat) | Immeasurable (Matched Arbitus in combat). Higher with Overcharge Mode (Matched Restored Arbitus in combat) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Physically stronger than Ra. Overpowered a war-amped Ares. Blocked Odin's Gungnir and Amaterasu's Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi without moving back a single step) | Class Z (Physically stronger than Jake Caster) | Immeasurable (Comparable to The Archon) | Immeasurable (Stronger than an average Chosen). Higher with Overcharge Mode (Comparable to Supreme Chosen) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Clashed with and killed a war-amped Ares, who was stated to be more powerful than even the Elder Gods. Could trade blows with Jake Caster when the latter was using Boost. Could fight off three Elder Gods at once) | Moon Class (Harmed Dr. Kondraki with her strikes) | Universal+ (Staggered Uriel with her strikes) | Hyperversal (Harmed Arbitus with her strikes). Higher with Overcharge Mode (Harmed Restored Arbitus with her strikes) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Tanked attacks from a war-amped Ares, who was stated to be more powerful than even the Elder Gods. Exchanged blows with Jake Caster when the latter was using his Maximum Magic. Tanked attacks from several Elder Gods during the God War) | Moon level (Took several hits from a serious Dr. Kondraki and shrugged them off) | Universe level+ (Took attacks from a casual Uriel) | Hyperverse level (Took hits from a serious Arbitus). Higher with Overcharge Mode (Took hits from Restored Arbitus and kept fighting) Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Beginning of Series | Post-Timeskip | Grand Squire | Chosen | Overdrive Mode Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:ESFJ Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Aether Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Berserkers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans